


Dopo la Ricostruzione

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Samuel aiuta Sybil a ricostruire la casetta dei suoi draghi. Lo invita poi a bere qualcosa nella propria villa.





	Dopo la Ricostruzione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr/gifts).



> Non so una cippa di Discworld e tutto ciò che so mi è stato riferito da Aledbr. Colpa sua.

Samuel aveva conosciuto da poco Lady Sybil. Figlia di nobili, non capiva come lei potesse trovarsi a suo agio con un popolano come lui.  
Eppure lei rideva vicino a lui. Adorava passare il tempo insieme a quell'uomo burbero ma giusto.  
Quindi più volte gli aveva chiesto di passare del tempo con lei nella sua villa antica e nobile, ma un po' malandata. Lì fuori la donna aveva creato un recinto quasi più curato della casa dove teneva i suoi amati draghi. Samuel li guardava e si chiedeva cosa ci trovasse di bello Sybil: erano bestie rognose, tondeggianti e minuscole.  
Per la donna, invece, erano piccoli, cicciosi e incazzosi. Ma assolutamente puffosi! Samuel non sapeva cosa volesse dire puffoso, ma era certo che fosse un termine da usare su qualche animale carino. Magari un criceto era puffoso. O un agnellino. Ma quel coso? Quel fumoso essere svolazzante?  
Chi poteva dire qualcosa a Sybil, tuttavia. Non lui. Non la capiva, ma non avrebbe mai criticato il suo amore per quei cosi.  
Quindi le stava vicino, mentre lei coccolava i suoi animali e li stritolava in certi abbracci che li faceva tossire fiammate. Allora la donna si accorgeva di quanto stesse strizzando i poveracci e li lasciava andare.  
Quel pomeriggio serviva un gran aiuto per sistemare la casetta dei draghi. Si era spaccata dopo l'ultima lite - Non aveva retto il peso di tre palle di lardo e squame che si erano schiantati sul tetto - e aveva chiamato Vimes apposta per farsi aiutare. Mentre tagliava la legna e sietemava le travi, Samuel si chiedeva a che punto fosse arrivato il loro rapporto. Lei non vedeva l'ora di invitarlo nella sua vecchia villa, o di passare del tempo con lui. E lui accettava volentieri, nonostante si continuasse a chiedere cosa avesse trovato di così meraviglioso in lui la nobile.  
Erano ormai un paio di mesi che si frequentavano assiduamente, e Samuel aveva capito che stare vicino a lei era piacevole più del previsto.  
Pensava che un'aristocratica come lei fosse fatta di tutta un'altra pasta, e invece era meravigliosa. Era forte, era acuta, aveva un ottimo senso dell'umorismo, cosa che a Samuel mancava. Con tutti gli uomini noiosi e di buon partito che poteva trovare si era innamorata - se poteva già usare una parola così grande - di un soldato come lui?  
Samuel finì di aggiustare la casetta, e si girò a guardarla mentre finiva di nutrire dei draghetti.  
La osservò in silenzio, con un sorriso sulle labbra, e quando lei si girò rise nel vederlo lì impalato.  
"Torniamo dentro, Samuel?"  
Gli aveva chiesto senza lasciare molto spazio ad altre risposte.  
Samuel portò nel casolare degli attrezzi tutto ciò che aveva usato, e la seguì fino all'ingresso della grande villa. Indicò a Vimes dove lavarsi le mani, e lei andò a cambiarsi gli abiti da lavoro con qualcosa di più comodo. Quando tornò nella sala dove normalmente prendevano il tè aveva una lunga parrucca bionda sulla testa, e una lunga vestaglia che la copriva e la teneva al caldo.  
Vimes rimase ad osservarla sopreso. L'aveva sempre vista con le parrucche quando erano in pubblico, ma vederla indossarne una in privato... lo faceva per lui?  
"Sybil, sei bellissima per me anche rasata. Perché sei tu."  
Provò a dire mettendo le parole una dietro l'altra con difficoltà. Voleva che lei capisse che la amava per ciò che era, senza capelli o con.  
Lei si alzò e gli offrì il tè, svuotando lentamente la teiera. Gli sorrise calda, e gli diede un bacio leggero sulla guancia.  
"Sei caro, Samuel. Ma io indosso le parrucche perché mi piacciono i capelli lunghi."  
Disse lei cinguettando. Samuel rimase a guardarla ancora più sorpreso e un po' rosso. Come aveva potuto immaginare che Lady Sybil avesse fatto qualcosa che non apprezzava?  
Tirò su nuovamente il viso quando la sentì ridere. Si era seduta elegantemente sulla sua poltrona preferita, e guardava Vimes divertita.  
"Sei proprio adorabile. Non preoccuparti. Non ti mordo. Non ora."  
Disse lei aprendo la bocca per fare un piccolo ruggito e il gesto di un morso. Samuel deglutì e tornò a guardare subito la tazza, sentendo il suo corpo già agitarsi per ciò che aveva visto.  
Quando si trovò le mani di Sybil sul petto, Samuel alzò la testa e si girò per vedere il volto della donna vicinissimo a lei. Il bacio che seguì fu naturale, emozionante e un vortice di emozioni.  
Vimes fu grato di avere la forza di poggiare la tazza sul tavolino basso davanti al fuoco prima di abbracciare la donna che lentamente gli cadeva sopra. Sybil era grossa, potente e muscolosa, e Samuel la strinse per non farla capitolare, continuanando a baciarla delicatamente. Alla fine la prende tra le braccia e continua a baciarla, ad assaporare la sua bocca e la sua gentilezza. Non da come sia potuto accadere. Non sa come sia potuto succedere. Ma  Sybil, una donna grandiosa e bellissima, si è innamorata di un uomo come lui.  
Samuel non pensava sarebbe mai arrivato quel momento, per paura quasi non lo aveva immaginato. Lui con una nobile, una donna grossa e fiera. Si sentiva così fortunato...  
Sybil iniziò subito a spogliarlo per quel che riusciva, da quella posizione scomoda. Samuel cercava di respirare senza far notare quanto l'altra pesasse, e quando finalmente lei si arrese e scese da lui Samuel le sorrise e si mise seduto. Sybil riuscì con più facilità a spogliarlo, e lasciò che anche le mani di Samuel agissero sulla sua vestaglia, con gran rispetto. Quando scoprì che sotto le sue mani si rivelò l'intero corpo nudo e robusto della donna sentì il cuore saltargli in gola.  
Si era preparata apposta per quello.  
Rimase immobile, a guardarla, e la sua amata fu evidentemente deliziata dalla sua reazione. Si avvicinò a lui e gli passò un dito sul petto, soddisfatta.  
I peli color sabbia di Vimes si attorcigliavano intorno alle dita della donna. Erano non morbide e tenere come quelle delle donne aristocratiche, ma dure, callose, forti. Samuel le adorava.  
Sospirò a bassa voce, mentre già il suo corpo emozionato reagiva ai suoi tocchi. Con delicatezza le strinse i fianchi larghi, le toccò la pancia, risalì nei seni pieni. Si avvicinò ad essi e li baciò mentre affondava la testa tra di essi. Sybil rise e abbracciò bene l'uomo della sua vita.  
Si era steso vicino al fuoco, sul tappeto decorato coi draghetti che aveva composto lei stessa. Nudo, la pelle scurita dal sole, lei osservava sorpresa i peli che rilucevano quasi biondi alla luce del fuoco. Scese e si stese accanto a lui, baciandolo sul volto e lasciando chs le sue mani si muovessero più volte intorno al suo corpo, sopra di esso. Con le sue dita la donna raggiunse l'erezione visibile di Samuel, e sorrise stringendola tra le dita. L'altro gemette e lei ridacchiò piano. Era così bello e timido.  
Con lentezza, Sybil lo baciò sulla bocca più volte, toccando con lentezza il membro, sentendo le mani di Samuel che andavano a stringerle con forza i fianchi. Era così sincero nei suoi desideri, non badava al suo peso e alla sua stazza che per molti uomini erano spaventosi. Era puro, era semplice. Lei gli piaceva davvero.  
Quando si sistemò sopra di lui, il sudore di Samuel riluceva nella penombra della stanza. La donna si appoggiò al suo petto tenendosi con le gambe muscolose sul tappeto, per non pesargli completamente addosso. Si era toccata velocemente, quel tanto da spargere il liquido su tutta la vulva. Quando portò il membro di Samuel dentro di sé lasciò un gemito alto, sentendo l'uomo affondare quasi le unghie nei suoi fianchi.  
Era grosso, e non se lo aspettava. Ma la voglia di averlo vinse su tutto e Sybil lo fece scivolare spingendosi su di lui, lasciando che il suo corpo non più giovanissimo inglobasse il sesso dell'altro.  
Samuel la vedeva come una donna, senza se e senza ma. Non gli importava della sua figura imponente, dei suoi capelli rasati, della sua età. Anzi, fanculo il concetto che le donne vanno bene solo da ventenni. Lei era divina e Vimes lo aveva capito.  
Strinse bene l'uomo sotto di sé, che dopo le prime spinte si tirò su facendo forza sugli addominali. La abbracciò e continuò a baciarla, mentre il suo membro forte dentro di lei la massaggiava e la portava lentamente verso il piacere.  
Sybil usò tutta la sua conoscenza ed esperienza per impedire al più giovane di venire, per poter arrivare anche lei all'orgasmo. Quando finalmente si sentì vicina prese le mani di Vimes che aveva sui fianchi per portarle sui seni, facendoglieli stringere per aiutarla ancora di più.  
Quando finalmente il liquido di Samuel la riempì insieme ai suoi gemiti, Sybil si appoggiò di fianco a lui, tenendolo dentro di sé mentre si riposava.  
Strofinò le labbra sulle guance dell'amato, per poi chiudere gli occhi e rimanere tranquilla e sudata vicino al fuoco, sul suo tappeto.  
Samuel Vimes sarebbe stato indubbiamente l'uomo che avrebbe sposato.


End file.
